


You Will Be Found By Me

by kayura_sanada



Category: DCU
Genre: BAMF! Ladies, F/F, Kissing, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: Poison Ivy’s been taken by Two-Face. Harley aims to get her back.





	You Will Be Found By Me

“Ivy?”

Harley stumbled her way through Arkham’s back alleys. The night air was nippy, especially against the places where her ripped tights had left her skin exposed. She shivered and looked around. The fight against Two-Face and his goons had been long enough to wipe the city in black. She scowled. Her clothes were ruined, her hammer was dented after repeatedly smashing it into the pavement and nearby buildings as she chased the last goon, and Ivy’s place had been attacked by that ugly bastard. And now… now, looking around, she couldn’t see a sign of Pamela or her plants anywhere.

She bit her lip. Two-Face and Ivy had gotten into a fight over territory, of all things; Two-Face had wanted some of Ivy’s protected land, and she hadn’t been willing to give it up. Harley had decided to come after the initial fight, when Ivy had whooped Two-Face’s butt bad enough for the story to get around. She’d thought she would arrive in time, but…

Behind her, only the darkness and the broken street lamps lay sentinel to her wandering. Far away, beyond Gotham Park, lay the remains of Ivy’s beautiful home. She’d beaten off the men who’d tried to destroy it further, but by then, Ivy had been long gone.

Pam would never have abandoned her home or her plants. Not willingly. And she hadn’t seen Two-Face there for longer than a few moments, so…

Had she just missed them? If she’d focused on Two-Face instead of his men burning Ivy’s home, would she have been able to protect Pam?

No, it was too late for that thought. What she needed now was a plan. Find Pam – she had to be safe, right? Even if she was hurt, she would be safe somewhere, right? – and maybe blow Two-Face to smithereens.

She’d let a couple of the goons go after the fight, acting as if she was busy tending to Pam’s busted flowers. Her garden had been beautiful the last time Harley had visited; she didn’t know how to begin fixing it, other than to try to protect the broken buds and maybe water them?

By the time she’d finished that, the two idiots had been on their way, and she’d set up to follow them. They’d crawled back to Two-Face’s hideout, just as she’d wanted them to. Now the question was whether to go in there and search for Pam. She checked the building. Haha! Using one of Wayne Enterprises’ warehouses. Sometimes Two-Face had a good sense of humor.

‘Course, anyone with a brain knew that using Wayne stuff usually brought out the Bat. So was this supposed to be some sort of trap for him? She looked around. She couldn’t see Batman anywhere, but that was usually the case. Was he spying on the place, same as her? If he jumped Two-Face while he still had Pam, then she would be in trouble, too.

She hefted her dented hammer and cocked her head. The best choice would be a distraction, right? Or some lunkhead to act as said distraction while she searched for Pam. She looked around. There had to be someone stupid enough to waltz in there for her. That would only take a minute.

* * *

“Bats! _Bats!”_

She waved down the Batcopter or Batplane or Bat-Air, or whatever the obsessed freak called it, just as another blast of confetti shot through the air. He landed beside her on the wide roof and popped open the hatch. “Harley." He stepped out of the jet. "You've been shouting for me on this roof for three hours.”

“What, you been countin'?” She scowled at him. “Creeper. But whatevs. He’s got Pamela. We gotta go and get her!”

Batman held up a single gloved hand. The other still hid inside his cloak. “Slow down. Who has Ivy?”

“Two-Face, the little snot!” She stamped her foot. “He wanted her place, you know, for whatever, and she didn’t give it to him, so he got his men to rough her up. I tried to get there in time, but…”

He frowned. “So that’s where he wants to set it up. Makes sense.” The jerk turned as if to get straight back into his fancy plane. Without her.

She scowled. “Who cares what that ugly coot wants? He took Pam! We need to get her!”

He cast a sideways glance her way. “What made you seek me out? You could have gone in to get her yourself.”

She snorted. “Are you crazy? Pam’s in there!” She waved her hand in the vague general direction of Harvey’s hideout. “I could blow the place to smithereens, but that could hurt Pam!” She scowled. She didn’t have anyone on her team. Not since she left Joker. No. Since way before then. The only person she’d ever had then was Pam.

“All right, I understand.” She was ready for the Bat to make a joke or three at her expense, but nothing. She was still ready for a man to jeer or mock her, even after all this time away from Joker. It made her scowl all the harder. “When are you going to end this light show?”

She looked around at the confetti fluttering around them, slipping down the edge of the roof to the dismal ground far below, then to the two spotlights she’d hijacked from the courthouse lawn to shine brightly in the night sky. “It'll get nabbed eventually. So?” She lifted her chin. “Got a problem?”

The man looked at her for a while. Her throat itched. She could feel it starting to go. “No. Let’s head out. Take me to Harvey.”

* * *

Batman was as good a distraction as she’d hoped. Even though Two-Face’s men had seen her making a show up on the roof of that old building, they hadn’t been able to stop her from smashing her way through the back of the Wayne warehouse and reaching the giant flower shut like a clam around Pamela’s unconscious body. She sighed at the sight of it, pushed to the back of the warehouse, in a corner with two idiots who thought they could take her. She’d thrown two kissy-lips bombs and run to Pam’s side.

Her red hair was in a ragged swatch around the flower’s pistil, nearly blending at the ends with the bright orange petals. Her outfit was in tatters, but the worst of her wounds seemed to have closed; they were covered in some sort of sticky powder. Harley climbed onto the flower, hissing slightly as it tried to snap closed around her. She held up her hammer. “Don’t make me do it!”

The flower stopped in the middle of the act, and she turned back to Pam. “Hey.” She tapped lightly on Ivy’s cheek. “Hey, ya gotta get up. We gotta get outta here before the Bat gets done reamin’ these idiots.”

Pam’s eyelashes fluttered. Harley made an excited sound and hopped a bit of the flower. “There you are! Show me those gorgeous greens!”

Finally, those beautiful eyes opened. Pam groaned and grabbed her head. “Wha…?” Harley could see the moment Pam remembered the battle she’d been in; she shot up to a sitting position, nearly bashing her head against Harley’s, and swiveled her head from side to side, searching for her attackers. When she clued in to Harley sitting on her knees next to her, she stopped cold. “Harley?”

“Hey!” She hugged Pam despite the sticky stuff all over her. “I’m so glad you’re okay, but we gotta go. I had to get the Bat to help get you out.”

Pam frowned. “Your voice…” She reached out to touch Harley’s throat. Undoubtedly, she was remembering the previous times she could hardly speak. This time, however, Joker’s fingerprints weren’t purpling her throat. Pamela looked around, her hair in her eyes as she took in the two men on the ground and the rubble next to the door sitting beside the men. She looked back to Harley. “My baby can take care of anyone trying to follow us.” She pet the petals of the giant flower and crooned at its stamens. “Be a dear, love, and keep Two-Face and Batman occupied.”

The flower shivered as if in understanding. It tipped its petals down until Ivy was sliding down its length. Harley shifted just enough to follow her, petting the petal as she descended. Harley grabbed Pam’s hand and led the way.

The return from Two-Face’s hideout was slow, especially since Pam’s injuries still seemed to hurt and her headache had made her woozy. Harley set up a bunch of traps and diversions for the Bat and checked Pam over the first chance she got. “No concussion,” she said finally, carefully kneading the bump on the side of Pam’s head, “but it’s gonna mess up your hairdo fer a while.”

“That’s fine.” Pam leaned against the broken gate to the old park, glaring at the thing even as she struggled to keep her legs beneath her. Harley bent down to check her legs. There were scrapes all up and down them; she hadn’t gotten shot straight through, but it looked like a bullet had grazed her just above her knee. It was probably what had led to her getting caught. A lucky shot had nearly let Two-Face take Pam from her. She would be sending the man a gift of her own as soon as she knew Pam was safe again.

She did her best to wrap up the injury, then wrapped one of Pam’s arms around her shoulders. “Harley,” Pam said, her voice quiet as they crossed the patch of parkland before returning to Pam’s home. The ground beneath Pam’s feet burst into bright green beneath the morning dew. Dawn was brightening the horizon. “Don’t think I’m not grateful, but how did you find me?”

“I heard about Two-Face makin’ a play for your place. I fought them off, but…” She looked down at the ground; the park was sad and tiny and pathetic, but the ground seemed to soak up Pam’s presence the same way she did, and little buds were starting to form beneath them. “I followed a couple o’ his guys.” She grinned at Pam. “Ya didn’t think I’d let ya fight alone, didja?”

Pam smiled. “No. I suppose not.”

Several more minutes had them passing the copse of trees at the back of the park, the chipped gargoyles standing sentinel to the park’s edge. Pam looked her over again as they neared the entrance to her home. As Harley had said, she’d protected its borders from Two-Face’s men. A few of them still lay, dead or unconscious, at its edges. The few who had managed to breach its walls wouldn’t be getting up.

Pam straightened from Harley’s hold and limped her way forward, calling for her plants. A few dared blossom from the earth at Ivy’s call, and she bent to pet them. Harley watched, simply happy to see her lover back where she belonged. Several minutes passed before Pam returned to her. “My hero,” the woman murmured, and wrapped her around Harley’s neck. The skin of Pam’s arm slid along that of her neck and back. “You saved my babies.” Pam touched her neck again. “And me. Even at the cost of your pretty voice.”

Harley slid her fingers down Pam’s shoulders. Her throat was starting to downright hurt. “So am I gonna get a kiss?”

Pam moved closer, until their body were joined from chest to hip, breasts smushed against one another as Pam reached up to mess with the ties in Harley’s hair. “You’re gonna get more than that.”

One of Pam’s giant flowers rose up around them to wrap them up, but by then, Harley was already drowning in Poison Ivy’s embrace.


End file.
